The Big-Mouthed Bumbler/Transcript
(Episode begins with a rainy day; the Big-Mouthed Bumbler is flying towards Mugman's house) The Big-Mouthed Bumbler: ...house. I'm going to check it out. Maybe I'll have a nice couch, and I... (scene cuts inside Mugman's house with Mugman and Sunshine) Mugman: Ready for dinner, Sunshine? Sunshine: (panting; panting means yes) (doorbell rings) Mugman: Oh, one second. (walking away) Sunshine: (becomes grumpy; grumpiness means he is feeling impatient) (Mugman walks up to the door and opens it. The Big-Mouthed Bumbler is at the door.) The Big-Mouthed Bumbler: Hi, I need a place to crash. Can I crash? Mugman: Who are y- (gets interrupted) The Big-Mouthed Bumbler: Thanks, man! You're a real pal. (Mugman and the Big-Mouthed Bumbler walk in together) The Big -Mouthed Bumbler: Hey, the weather outside sure is wet! I'm soaking! It sure was hard to fly through but now I have a nice dry place to stay and... (The scene cuts to the two on the couch) The Big-Mouthed Bumbler: Hey, thanks for letting me stay here. Now I can relax and watch TV and have a nice comfy couch.. Mugman: I... The Big-Mouthed Bumbler: (continuing) ...and have a nice friend to talk to. Hey, are there other people in this house? I like talking to people because I've got a lot on my mind. I love talking to a bunch of people. I've always got something to say. Hey, are there other people who live here... (The camera moves a little to show Teanna looking at the two sitting on the couch) The Big -Mouthed Bumbler: ...or is it just you and you're some lonely sap who lives with nobody and sits in the corner. (The Bumbler looks down at Teanna) The Big-Mouthed Bumbler: Hey, you must be his wife! I guess he isn't a.. Teanna: What? The Big-Mouthed Bumbler: ...lonely sap who spends all day in the corner. But you know I had a wife once, but she left me because I was too annoying. Too annoying? I am a normal person! Oh sorry, I'm getting negative, but I hope you two have a great relationship. You two sure look alike so you must be the perfect pair anyway. I'm gonna nap in the couch now. (The Bumbler naps on the couch and snores) Teanna: What is this thing? Mugman: I don't know! Teanna: You are NOT keeping that thing in the house! (The Bumbler is thrown off of the couch and out the door) (Teanna is satisfied) (The Bumbler sits back on the couch. Teanna's eyes open wide) The Big-Mouthed Bumbler: So, as I was saying, this couch sure is comfy. What material? Leather? Wool? Silk? Cotton? It feels like cotton. (The Bumbler is thrown off of the couch again. Mugman closes the door) (Mugman looks right at the Bumbler, who appears to be sitting on the couch again) The Big -Mouthed Bumbler: It sure is comfy. I could spend the rest of my life on it. Hey, you've got a nice TV. Do you have cable? (A vacuum cleaner drags the Bumbler outside) The Big-Mouthed Bumbler: I hope you have cable. I want to watch the Game Show Network, but I bet.. (Mugman flips the vacuum cleaner switch from SUCK to BLAM) The Big Mouthed Bumbler: (continuing) ...I could win on one of those shows. (The vacuum cleaner throws the Bumbler into the street) More to come